


You're All I wanna Do

by taffee23



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, it's just smut, luci is a wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: More Beandergast smut!! I was listening to Only Wanna Dance With You by Kesha so that's where the title comes from.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You're All I wanna Do

Bean was in love with a knight, Sir Pendergast Griffiths to be specific. She was at Luci’s Inferno, as usual but she wasn’t drinking. No, she wanted to be sober at least for tonight. See, she had invited Pendergast out and he said yes to her surprise. So, here she was at the bar and early by a few minutes. Here she thought that Pendergast would’ve been here before her. She heard the door open again and when she looked, it was Pendergast who came in. Finally. She waved him over and he sat on the bar stool next to her. 

“I was beginning to think you were going to blow me off,” Bean said.

“And I thought I would’ve been here before you,” Pendergast teased. 

“Okay, point,” she replied with a small smile. 

They continued to chat and ordered one round of drinks. Bean made very sure that this would be the only alcoholic beverage she had for the night. Pendergast then asked how she was able to get here without the Elf by her side. She said it was easy and that she sent him to Elf Alley where a friend of hers would keep him busy. Pendergast nodded at this before taking a sip of his ale. He noticed that recently she hadn’t been drinking too much and staying out of trouble. It made him wonder what she was up to. 

Little to his knowledge, she was trying to impress him. She figured that he would want someone mature and not an alcoholic. So, she slowed her drinking down and stayed away from trouble no matter how much Luci pestered her. Well, that was up until an hour or so ago when Bean told Luci how she felt about Pendergast. Truth be told, Luci wanted Bean to be happy and he would do what he could to help. He would also do what he could to get Bean laid. So, Luci put in a special ingredient in their ales. It would make them admit their feelings and enhance desire. 

It didn’t take too long for the herb that Luci put in to take hold. Soon enough, Pendergast and Bean were looking at each other’s lips like there was no tomorrow. 

“I have to confess something,” Pendergast said suddenly. 

“Which is?” Bean replied.

“I really like you, like really like you,” Pendergast could feel the words coming out and he couldn’t stop them. He continued, “I mean I have feelings for you and I want you in every sense of the word-”

“Pen,” she stopped him, “I really like you too and want to be with you too.”

A smile crossed his lips and she smiled back. They both started to lean in and Bean quickly cupped his face with her hands and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips moved in sync as the kiss deepened. His hands rested on her thighs as they remained seated. His hands then slowly made their way up to her hips. They then ended the kiss.

“We should take this somewhere else,” she whispered.

“I agree,” he replied. 

They both got up and he led her to the back room. Luci noticed this and started to shut down his bar. There was no way he was gonna let anyone interrupt them and them making noise would be bad for business. 

Bean and Pendergast had made their way into the back room and were kissing each other again. This kiss was heated and teeth were clashing as they quickly removed their clothes. Once clothes were shed, he pressed her up against the wall and then kissed his way to her neck. His hand then made it to where she wanted him most. He then ran a finger over her folds and she let out a moan. A smirk crossed his face before he inserted two fingers into her and started to move his hand. She started to let out a string of moans. 

“Pen,” she breathed out, “don’t stop, don’t stop.”

“I don’t plan on it,” he said, his voice husky. He then used his thumb to circle her clit as he continued.

“I’m close, Pen,” she said between louder moans. He then stopped and pulled his hand out and licked his fingers. She furrowed her brows and looked at him, “What the fuck?”

“I want to feel you around me, I want to be buried deep inside you and-”

She cut him off, “Do it.”

“I- and this is okay with you?” He asked.

“It is, now come on,” she said, impatiently.

He then lifted her off the ground and her legs wrapped around his waist. He then entered her and she felt so good. Better than he could have ever imagined. They both let out a long breathy moan. He started slow at first but once he had a good stance and rhythm, he went a little faster. 

“Harder,” she breathed out.

He obliged and went harder and faster. She could feel a knot in her lower abdomen and her toes started to curl. He came and then she came more or less at the same time. They both swore their eyes rolled to the back of their head as they were on cloud nine. He slowed as they both came down from their high. He then pulled out and they both started to get dressed.

“That was, wow,” Bean said.

“It was,” Pendergast replied. They were both dressed and he moved so he could kiss her forehead. He then spoke, “Maybe next time I’ll take you on a proper date.”

“Next time?” She asked. He stopped.

“That is if you-”

She kissed his cheek, “I would love that.”


End file.
